


A Strange Sort of Sisterhood

by Sia



Series: The Renegades [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dark Ritual, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sia/pseuds/Sia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Origins told briefly from Morrigan's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Sort of Sisterhood

Mother was behaving oddly, even for her. She would stand outside for hours, as if she were just listening to something. Something only she could hear. And when the Grey Wardens stumbled upon us, she smiled for the first time in a very long time. “Girl, it’s time.”

“Time for what?” I demanded. 

“Time for the world to fall on its knees.” And then she laughed. 

Two days later, she changed into a dragon. ‘Twas something I hadn’t seen her do before. But I did not dwell. I took the opportunity to ransack the cottage for her grimoire, only to discover a lock on a chest that defeated all my efforts to open it. 

“Damn and blast!” Not that I had time to try to break it open any more. Mother was coming back.

And with the Wardens. The man she dropped from her talon onto the ground. He didn’t look badly injured, just a head wound that bled a bit too freely. But the little fearless elf mage I’d met two days ago… Well, if I were the praying sort, I’d start immediately. Arrows riddled her body, I counted at least four – none of them in vital areas – they’d been meant to interrupt, not kill. But there were other, more dire wounds, whose source I could not see. Somehow, Mother shifted from dragon form to her human, still carrying the wounded mage. “Fool boy wouldn’t stop defending her. Thought he could face me on his own. Had to knock him on the head. See to that blood, would you, Girl? He’s necessary, but he’ll fail utterly without her. And keep him asleep!” As if I would let the lyrium-tainted idiot awaken.

When Mother finally healed the Warden I would later call sister, but before she ordered them woken, she told me some of what she wished of me. But not when. Just that this was an… opportunity… is how she put it. 

And then, they woke up… and she sent me with them. “The opportunity is now,” she whispered to me as I reluctantly trailed after them.

Fortunately, Moira Surana was one worthy of my loyalty. She helped others, not just out of some misguided sense of altruism – though that was there, but, as she explained to me, tactically, at this point in time, ‘twas also the most efficient way to strengthen the land against the Blight which was, in fact, her mission. Taken in that light, I understood her reasoning. The large bumbling idiot who followed her seemed more than happy to prefer her altruism, though.

But when she recruited the assassin, but didn’t immediately redirect him at those who hired him, I began to question her assurance of ruthlessness. Until she killed my mother. I snuck back under cover of night and discovered the dragon’s stinking corpse and realized that Moira did not lie. Whatever she planned with the assassin, it was something that I did not yet see. So I bided my time.

I paid no attention to her romantic liaisons. They were none of my business. I did advise her that keeping Loghain alive might be more useful. “Yes, and waiting for him to wrest command from me later and stab me in the back would also be useful, I suppose,” she told me with a wry twist of her pretty mouth. I had to concede her point. 

As long as I got what I needed, it mattered not. 

She trusted me. I felt something, somewhere in the center of my soul thaw, something I didn’t know I had, when she looked at me with those eyes the color of an endless blue sky in summer and nodded to my request. “Yes, I… what you say makes sense. Sentiment has no place here. There are only three of us, after all.”

“I am glad you see sense, Moira. I… do not want you to die.” 

She looked at me, those great blue eyes of hers wide and damp with unshed tears and I actually wanted to hug her. It was a foreign sensation. “Be kind to him,” she asked. 

“I – I will.”

And I was. It was awkward. And I can’t say that it was the best sex I’ve ever had. But the big oaf was more pleasant to look at than most of the men I’d tricked into my bed. “So,” I asked as we dressed, hurriedly. “What did Moira tell you to get you to do this.”

“The truth. You want to put the Old God’s soul into a child. My child. Which is just a figment of our imaginations at this point.” 

I snorted, stamping my foot into my boot. I felt a hard grip on my forearm. “Moira’s life is what matters. I don’t for one second believe that she wouldn’t outsmart me at the last instant and take the final blow for herself.” His hazel eyes scowled down at me. “The world needs her more than it needs that baby. Or either you or me. So don’t you dare cheapen this.” 

I yanked my arm out of his grip. “The world needs this child and Moira. And the heroes who will come after her. You and I are just here to help them along.”

“At least we’re agreed on our lack of overall importance. Be kind to that baby, or I’ll find you. Witch of the Wilds or no.”

“Do not threaten me, Templar.”

“That was not a threat, Morrigan. You and I both had awful childhoods. Make sure that one’s is a lot happier.”

“Alistair,” I called to him as he put his hand on the doorknob to leave. He turned to look at me, hazel eyes wary. “I will not be the mother to this child that mine was to me. I promise.” ‘Twas the only assurance he would get from me. 

He nodded. “If… I’m ever given the chance… I would be a better father than mine was to me.”  
“If something… the worst happens to me. There will be instructions,” I said. I fully intended there not to be. But I could not predict all the vagaries of fate.

Moira brought me along when it was time. We weren’t certain how close I needed to be for the soul to find me and all three of us decided the closer, the better. I didn’t particularly feel much when it happened. I saw Moira grab the giant blade and slaughter the beast, but… I felt…. nothing more than a warmth, a sense of homecoming? ‘Twas all very strange.

After, I met the small elf mage and caught her look of concern at my midsection. We were apart from the others, including the human, the father of the child that now resided within me, and the elf that vied for her affections. “What is it?” 

“May I?” she asked, reaching for my abdomen. 

‘Twas an odd request, but she rarely did anything without reason. “If you must.” When she touched me, I felt a pull toward her, centered there. I tilted my head at her. “That was very strange.”

“You felt that, did you?” She stepped back, sorrow in her great blue eyes. “You’re carrying a Tainted being, Sister of my heart. I hope… I wish you well. And I hope you tell me if you need help and do not try to handle it all yourself. I want to be there. When the babe is born. It may be difficult. And I’m probably the best midwife you’ll get.” She looked over at the buffoon and the assassin. “I’ll even come alone if you wish.”

Tears sprang, unbidden, to my eyes. To be honest, the idea of birthing a child alone in the wilderness terrified me. “I--I would like that, Sister.”


End file.
